A mistake that needs Healing
by LittleSisterAngel
Summary: Ludwig arrives to find Feliciano in a terrible condition. Who did this to his Feliciano? And why? All questions will be answered! And justice will prevail! Warning! Contains mature themes and Rape!


This is a thing for a kink meme. Lol I love them :3

Well this one is supposed to be hurt/comfort GerIta situation (Sexual referred) So here you go!

BTW I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES AND AFTERMATH OF RAPE!

So engoy :D(Human names are used)

Ludwig looked around worried. He hadn't seen his dear friend Feliciano in five hours. He was used to the cheerfull Italian wandering around laughing and talking about pasta. Other than him used to the italian barging in and clinging to him he had been late. Even for Feliciano he had been late. They were supposed to meet up five hours earlier for lunch and go to a world meeting. When he hadn't shown up at the world meeting the others started to worry as well. So they decided to split up and look for the italian.

His assigned place was the italian man's house himself. Surprisingly Lovino was assigned to another place. He actually didn't listen much to the others as he was the first to leave. He entered the house and looked around. He looked around all three floors, which took at least a half hour until he decided to check the basement. He knew Feliciano probably wasn't there but he still had to make a through check. He went halfway down the stair case before he heard a whimpering sound.

And it was a familar whimpering. He realized that it was his dear friend Feliciano and rushed down the stairs to reach a shocking sight. Feliciano was tied to a bed, by both his wrists and ankles. He was struggling to escape the bonds tying him down, and it was causing him to bleed. He was blindfolded and gagged. And... His body was bare. It was covered in bruises, scratches, bitemarks, cuts, and bodily fluids. Which he was pretty sure was semen and sweat. His eyes were blindfolded and his tears were soaking through the fabric.

And worse of all he was bleeding from... a worse place. Just between his legs, where his entrance had obviously been forcefully violated. There was a large bit of blood escaping, where his body had been torn.

Ludwig was in pure shock. Who would do this to poor innocent Feliciano?

He never deserved anything like this!

Ludwig hurried over to the bed and quickly untied his restraints.

"Feliciano?"

A muffled whimper was his response.

Ludwig quickly took the gag from Feliciano's mouth, feeling a rush of anger at his gasps for breath. He started crying softly once again as Ludwig took off the blindfold.

Feliciano's wide amber orbs revealed themselves to be frightened and panicked. Feliciano was terrified of what Ludwig would think.

_I'm dirty... B-Beyond dirty! I'm disgusting!_

Feliciano continued sobbing and backed away from Ludwig, leaving a trail of blood on the bed as he did so. Ludwig lifted his hand to say it was okay, but Feliciano backed away further and gave out small whimpers.

Ludwig felt his heart breaking as he looked at the italian who was usually smiling, laughing, joyfull, and carefree become afraid of everything.

He took Feliciano's hands slowly in his and held them. "Who did this to you?" He asked softly.

"I-I-I don't k-know, I woke u-up and t-this random man was there and I-I was h-here" Feliciano sobbed.

Ludwig nodded noting in his mind that he was going to punish whoever did this to his beloved Feliciano later on. He tried to pick Feliciano up but he scooted away from the german.

"Feliciano... Please... Let me help..." Ludwig asked holding his hand out to him.

Feliciano slowly uncurled and allowed himself to be picked up by the burly german. As he was picked up he somewhat flinched but relaxed into the warm hands.

Ludwig carried him into the bathroom and set him down on the toilet as he started a warm bath. Five minuets later he lowered Feliciano into the bath. "I'll be right back" He said leaving the room so he could make a few calls.

Ludwig quickly strided down the hallway out of listening distance before he got out his phone and flipped it open. He went to his contacts and called Kiku. "Konichiwa, Germany-kun, Have you found Italy-kun yet?" Kiku said pronouncing the L's with R's.

"Yes I have, But I have bad news" Ludwig replied, preparing himself to tell of Feliciano's _incident_. Kiku quickly sounded even more serious and panicked "What happened?". "Well... He... He was... raped.." Ludwig breathed out. A notable gasp was heard on the other side of the phone. A akward silence followed before Kiku broke it. "I-Is he okay?" He asked.

"I don't really know yet, but he's in the bath right now washing... Could I ask you a favor?" Ludwig asked at the end. "Of course Germany-kun! What is it?" Kiku replied kindly. "I was wondering if you could tell the others we found Feliciano, but not about his incident, we can probably tell them at a meeting..." Ludwig said nervously. "Of course Germany-kun, I'll do it right now, Goodbye" Kiku rushed. "Goodbye" Ludwig answered before he closed his phone.

Feliciano winced a little bit when the water stung at some of his wounds, but began to wash at himself.

_Hey... Why won't the grime go away? I'm dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty... I NEED IT TO GO AWAY!_

He scrubbed quickly at his arms and legs before he felt hands stop him. "Feli! Stop, your scrubbing yourself raw!".

He looked at his arms and looked at the abused skin realizing he was.

"I-I-I'm sorry" He started crying again "Please d-don't be mad at me!"

Ludwig sighed and start drying him off "I'm not mad at you, you just need to be careful..."

He drained the tub, before wrapping the Italian in it, almost as if wrapping a bundle, and lifted him, carrying him back to his own bedroom.

He set the Italian down on the bed, and Feliciano remained rather limp and motionless, eyes seeming lifeless.

Ludwig used the towel to carefully dry the petite male's body, being careful not to open up the cuts and other wounds on him, and then gently dried his hair with it. He was relieved to find that Feliciano at least still trusted him enough to let him handle his bare and vulnerable body.

"Let me see your wrists, Feliciano," Ludwig ordered, but once again, with that patient tone, holding out a hand. Feliciano was still for a moment, before warily offering a wrist and placing it in Ludwig's hand. The place where the ropes had dug into the skin was apparent, raw and red. Ludwig felt that rage simmering again, but calmed himself, and went off to retrieve the first-aid kit.

When he returned, he carefully wrapped both of Feliciano's wrists and ankles in bandages, after cleaning them with antiseptic to prevent infection. Feliciano had given small whines of pain, trying to pull away whenever the sting met his skin, but Ludwig held him fast, firm but gentle.

"Hush, it will be over soon," Ludwig kept assuring the Italian.

Feliciano's silence was very disconcerting, as was the empty look in his eyes. The only sounds he made were the occasional whine or whimper, or even soft cry or sob.

Ludwig tended carefully to all the bites marks, the cuts and scratches, doing his best to patch up whatever he could, and Feliciano quietly let him. Once he had finished, he carefully sat beside the Italian on the bed.

"…Feliciano? Are… are you alright?" Ludwig finally asked, the stern features of his face now contorted in concern.

Feliciano had tried to be strong, to keep his emotions bottled up inside, but suddenly they overwhelmed him again and he began to cry, remembering the pain and the fear and humiliation of being used, for some sick man's twisted pleasure.

Ludwig was at a slight loss, and hoping to calm Feliciano, reached out and carefully wrapped his arms around him.

Feliciano did not flinch or try to pull away, but instead curled up in the embrace and buried his face into Ludwig's shirt, crying softly.

"I w-was so scared, i-it hurt, a-and… W-What if he comes back, what if-"

"Sh, Feliciano, do not worry about it, it is over… I am here now to protect you," Ludwig said softly, gently stroking the smaller man's hair. "He will not come back, and if he does, I will not let him hurt you." Feliciano seemed to take this as permission to cling to the German for dear life, fearing the world outside of the warm embrace he was being enveloped in. Ludwig, right now, would be his safety blanket, his protector, and (for probably a long time) the only person he felt he could trust.

Ludwig let the smaller male curl up and cling to him, let him cry, all the while carefully murmuring comfort and stroking his hair. It was much like during the wars, where Feliciano would become terrified of the falling bombs, the never-ending gunshots, and had clung to him in the same manner, seeking safety, protection, comfort.

"I'm scared…"

"Do not be… I am here."

"…d-doesn't Lud hate me?"

"What- of course not, Feliciano," Ludwig replied, looking down at him. "What reason would I have to hate you?"

"…I… I-I'm a m-mess, d-dirty…" Feliciano cried softly into his chest again.

Ludwig felt his heart clench. Feliciano must feel so defiled…

"No, Feliciano, you… you are…" Ludwig took a deep breath and dropped his usual barriers, just for today. "You are an incredible person, a beautiful human being, pure no matter what has happened to you today, and no matter what happened, you are no different than you were yesterday, in my eyes. You… you are the same lovable Feliciano."

Ludwig's face was crimson by the end of his little speech, and he was glad that Feliciano's face was hidden in his chest, because otherwise he would see how flustered the German had gotten. But Feliciano's heart melted at that moment, hearing those heartfelt words from his usually reserved friend.

Lovable? Beautiful? Incredible?

Did Ludwig really think all that of him…?

Feliciano's arms reached to loop around his neck, surprising Ludwig, before he kissed both of the German's cheeks. Just like he usually did, except now, there were tears in Feliciano's eyes, and the wariness and uncertainty was reflected in his eyes.

"G-Grazie… for coming to help me… a-and… and not hurting me…" Feliciano said softly, before burying his face into Ludwig's neck. "And for not hating me…" Ludwig's heart melted at that moment, and he held Feliciano close and tight, gently stroking his hair and hesitantly pressing a kiss to his temple as well.

Well… the whole world knew he'd always had a soft spot for the young Italian.

"Nein… You do not have to thank me. I promised to always protect you, and I shall," Ludwig assured. "I will not hurt you, and you know I will not hate you."

Feliciano had always been there for his friend, and his friend had always been there for him. Sure, he may not be the best soldier, but he was a wonderful friend and companion who made sure that Ludwig never became lonely. His silly antics were frustrating sometimes, but over time, they had become more endearing than frustrating. His smiles, laughter, and bright attitude always lit up the room, in exchange for just a bit of time, or maybe a hug or kiss or two. Those hugs and kisses had become commonplace, as well as Feliciano's sneaking into his bed at night naked.

Quite frankly, Feliciano had become a constant in his life. One that he hadn't realized that he needed.

Those smiles were something he didn't want to see taken away, the joy and laughter were things he didn't want to see gone from Feliciano's visage. So he, without fail, would be here to help him heal, to smile again.

And definitely to protect him from being hurt again.

"W-Why…" Feliciano started softly, in a shaky whisper, his fingers lightly curling into Ludwig's shirt to hold onto him. "…why is Lud always… always there for me… even though I'm so useless…?"

"…you are not useless, Feliciano. And you are my friend… someone I…" Ludwig's face was heating up again. "…someone I care about deeply."

Feliciano removed his face from Ludwig's neck and looked up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"I am?"

Ludwig had to look away, and he cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly.

"…yes. You are."

Ludwig felt suddenly compelled to kiss his cheeks, and leaned forward slightly. Feliciano's instinctive reaction was to flinch backwards, away from the motion.

"F-Feliciano… I am not going to hurt you…" Ludwig reminded, slightly startled by the flinch. Feliciano would obviously be very skittish for some time, especially after this ordeal… He couldn't blame him. Ludwig tried again, leaning forward, and this time Feliciano held still as Ludwig pressed a kiss to both cheeks, and then, for good measure, Feliciano's forehead.

He could feel the burn of Feliciano's cheeks on his lips.

"L-Lud…?" Feliciano asked when he had finished.

"Yes?"

"…can I have more kisses?"

Ludwig had to clear his throat to keep his voice from faltering. "O-Of course…" Ludwig leaned forward again slightly, but this time, Feliciano captured his lips instead of letting Germany kiss his cheeks.

It was Ludwig's turn to freeze in surprise. He could feel his face heating up, but after the initial shock wore off, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, gently, letting their lips move together.

When they finally parted, both of their cheeks were painted pink. Feliciano hid once more into Ludwig's chest, curling up to that safety.

"…'m tired," Feliciano mumbled, face still slightly red.

"…perhaps we should sleep, then." Ludwig pulled away for a moment to slip out of his clothes so that he was just in his boxers and undershirt, and moved back to bed. Italy remained naked, snuggling up close to Ludwig as the German pulled the covers and blankets over them. This was routine, by now.

"…Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"…ti amo."

And granted, Ludwig's knowledge of Italian was limited, but he did recognize those words. His face burned scarlet, before finally managing to compose himself enough to reply.

"…liebe dich auch."

And granted, Feliciano's knowledge of German was limited, but he did recognize those words. His face burned scarlet, before he weakly lifted himself up to kiss Ludwig once more.

In retrospect, their confession had been much quieter, more peaceful than they had expected, whispered to each other before they covered each other in kisses and fell asleep, Feliciano securely wrapped in Ludwig's arms, protected, loved.

They wouldn't have had it any other way.

As Ludwig watched Feliciano slowly fade into sleep, still trembling ever-so-slightly, he watched him thoughtfully.

His little liebling was going to need help to recover, but tomorrow, he would begin the long process of helping him heal.

Anything to make sure his Feliciano would be alright.

He thought about the next day. They would have to have a Meeting and catch the person who did this to Feliciano.

He would probably have to deal with Lovino... That would be hard.

But as he thought he got tired and more tired.

And he soon fell asleep.

BTW this will be continued into chapters :D hope you enjooooy


End file.
